Death Note: Aftermath
by nrj6490
Summary: First story in a while, so don't expect Macbeth or anything. Basically its what happens after Light dies in the manga. REVIEW THIS!
1. Parting

**HEY**

**So this is my first story in a while (considering I've only had one other don't elevate your expectations)**

**SETTING: Right after Death Note manga Chapter 107 (immediately when Light dies IN THE WAREHOUSE, not on some stairs like the anime puts it). **

**MUSIC: I thought it would be fun for some mood music to listen to while reading this first chapter. You know, to get the feel. Hopefully it doesn't depress you too much (its too late for me, every single time I re-watch Death Note IT ALWAYS GETS ME RIGHT IN THE FEELS).**

**So click this link, fool**

** watch?v=fdJMRN9RYTM**

**Just kidding you're probably very smart.**

**REVIEW THIS PLEASE!**

**Oh and spoilers regarding the end of Death Note (but seriously who didn't see it coming)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Parting**

"Once a name is written down in the Death Note, you can't do anything about it. You more than anybody else here should know that."

"Goodbye, Light Yagami"

Light's heart raced, eyes filled with panic. "_I'm going to die in a few more seconds!"_ he realized, thinking to himself for the last time.

_"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

"ARRGHHH, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he finally said out loud.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Suddenly, Light released his hold on Ryuk, his hands freezing, back arching. He collapsed to the ground.

"D-"

"Damn it"

Light Yagami moved no more.

Ryuk simply looked at Light for a good while, shaking his head at moments. Matsuda slumped to the ground. Mikami was now in handcuffs and stared as well, having seen the demise of his former god.

Near took both his Kira and X-Kira finger puppets and knocked them over.

"It's over," he stated nonchalantly.

Aizawa looked away from Light's now lifeless body, streaked with red from Matsuda's shots. Mogi numbly stared at Near's fallen puppets.

Ryuk rose to his full height. He looked over his shoulder and addressed Near in his gravelly voice, "Those Death Notes you have. Mikami's and the one held by the task force."

Near looked up, curious. "Yes?"

Ryuk turned towards the SPK and Task Force members.

"Their old Shinigami owners are dead. Burn them."

Near paused for a moment, then nodded sincerely.

Ryuk unfurled his wings and reached into his belt. "I've saved this one for a special occasion," he said, chuckling under his breath.

_What is this? Is he going to kill us after all?, _Near thought. Every SPK and Task Force member was now reaching tentatively for his or her gun.

Ryuk pulled out an apple.

"What? This is probably my last time in the human world. You see, apples in the Shinigami realm, they're not as… juicy."

Ryuk took four bites out of the sides of the apple, and then swallowed the core.

"I'm gonna miss those", he lamented.

Near stood, handing the Death Note to Gevanni.

"Farewell, Shinigami", he said, somewhat forcefully.

Ryuk chuckled for a few seconds, then turned so his back was facing the assembled victors.

"Farewell, L".

Near hinted a smile as he watched Ryuk fly up, phase through the roof, and vanish from sight.

* * *

**Man, I suck at this**

**REVIEW THIS PLEASE**

**Mind you, this is not the end. This was just a chapter on the short side. Chapter 2 is coming. You may want to stock up on brain cells, cuz some will probably die out of the agony of reading my crappy writing.**


	2. Truth

**Ok so here's chapter two. **

**I literally wrote this ten minutes after I finished chapter one so I have no clue whether this whole thing is worth it.**

**Then I remembered that there is no material reward for this AT ALL**

**Ok here we go**

**MUSIC FOR THIS CHAPTER: ** watch?v=OaP0w0-AmdU

* * *

**Truth**

**One week later…**

Sayu Yagami heard a knock on the door. "Mom! Someone's at the door!"

Her mother, Sachiko, walked calmly to the door and opened it, revealing a nervous Touta Matsuda.

"Mr. Matsuda! What a pleasant surprise!"

Sayu poked her head out from the stairwell. "Hey, Matsuda!'

Matsuda blushed red and waved to her.

Sachiko peered out of the door, looking around. "I see you didn't bring Light with you. You all must be so busy with the Kira investigation."

Beads of sweat rolled down Matsuda's face. "U-um, Mrs. Yagami, that's actually what I'm here to speak with you about."

"Oh?" Sayu said inquisitively.

"May I come in?" Matsuda asked.

"Of course. I'll make us some tea."

When the tea was ready, they gathered around their sofa.

"U-um, the Task Force gave me this video to show you." He said, holding up a DVD.

Sayu laughed lightheartedly. "Sure! I'll pop it in".

The tape started rolling. Matsuda fidgeted in his seat while Sachiko and Sayu leaned forward excitedly.

A blank white screen showed. "Are you sure this is the tape?" Sayu asked.

"Y-yes", he managed to say.

A Wedding Text BT/Clerestory SSK font capital "N" appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Mrs. Yagami. My name is Near. I am an associate of the task force."

"Whoa! This is so exciting!" Sayu squealed

"I wanted you to be the first to know that as of one week ago, on January 28th, we succeeded in identifying and incapacitating the mass murderer known as Kira"

Matsuda looked down.

"Thank God", whispered Sachiko.

Near paused.

"I was initially not going to reveal this information to anyone, but I have decided that you and your family have a right to know, more than anyone. I want you to know that both me and my predecessor suspected that the true identity of the name I am about to say was actually Kira."

Sayu leaned forward.

"The identity of Kira…

was your son, Light Yagami"

Everything stood still. Near made no noise. Matsuda shook his head. Sayu's and Sachiko's eyes widened and Sayu's mouth fell open.

She turned to Matsuda.

"M-Matsuda… What is this? Who the hell is this Near? Is this your idea of some sick joke? This never happened, did it? DID IT?!"

Matsuda hollowly pointed to the T.V.

Near continued.

"He had been Kira since the beginning. I suspect he has been lying to you and your family for all of six years."

Sayu was shaking now, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "No... how... Light..."

Near chimed in again, "We have compiled solid evidence of your son's method of killing, and of his killings. For your own safety, I will not share those with you."

Now Sachiko turned to face Matsuda. "Matsuda."

"Where is Light right now?"

Matsuda simply looked down again.

"Last week I met him for the first time in an abandoned warehouse on Daikoku Pier. It was then that he and an associate attempted to have me, my men, and the entire Task Force killed. I foresaw his plan and prevented this, proving he was in fact Kira during the process."

"Mrs. Yagami…" Near spoke.

"I'm afraid that in the end, your son was overtaken by the same evil powers that transformed him into a killer."

Sayu muttered, "no…"

Near paused, and cleared his throat.

"Light Yagami is dead. He died exactly a week ago. You have my upmost condolences"

Sachiko collapsed immediately. Matsuda immediately ran over to her.

"It's okay, Sayu, she just faint-" he paused

Tears were streaming down Sayu's face.

"S-Sayu?" Matsuda stuttered.

She whispered to Matsuda, "**I** will deal with my mother. Get the hell out of my house."

Matsuda stood and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorr-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

Matsuda fell back, frightened, but then stood, head still bowed, and walked out the door, dropping a note on the table as he left.

Sayu sat and cried until her mother woke up.

Sayu then read the note, sniffling.

_Private Funeral: 7pm, Friday. Only if you want to. Our sincerest condolences._

_-The Task Force_

* * *

Matsuda drove back to the NPA headquarters. He sulked upstairs and sunk into his chair at his desk, worn out from the events of the day and not looking forward to the pile of wrap-up paperwork for the Kira case that Aizawa had assigned him.

Then his phone started ringing.

"_Mada riaru to idearu no hazama _

_ni ite gisei no kase ni ashi wo toraretemo" _his ringtone played until he answered with a "_BEEP!"_

"M-Mr. Matsuda?"

Matsuda's eyes went wide. "Sayu! Are you okay?"

He heard a sniff over the phone. "No. Of course we aren't."

_Shoot, _Matsuda thought. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. Guess I'm an idiot sometimes."

Sayu giggled somberly over the line. "Try all the time."

Matsuda chuckled, blushing. "Yeah…"

"Matsuda?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, the reason I called. My mom and I" Sayu hesitated

"We'll come to the funeral."

* * *

**Eh. A bit longer this time. I like where my chapter breaks are and all, but I just need to put more meat in the sandwich, so to speak.**

**Got any brain cells left? Use them to review this piece of crap story!**


	3. Goodbye

**This chapter will hopefully be longer than my other two. **

**Yup.**

**MUSIC: I recently discovered that you can't highlight any story, so just Google if you want the 2D experience**

**Google this, fools: "death note death image extended"**

* * *

**Goodbye**

_7pm, February 12__th__, 2010_

It was in a private cemetery. There were only two other graves in the same row. The sky was red and orange due to the setting sun.

Aizawa was the first one there. He intentionally arrived a half hour early. He wanted to be alone. And to make sure that his… unusual… request for the grave had come through. The grave read:

_Light Yagami_

_02/28/1986 - 10/28/04 - 01/28/10_

_Beloved Son, Comrade, Brother, and Friend_

The Shinigami had explained to him Light's plan to regain his memories before he returned to his world. The middle date was the date of Kyosuke Higuchi's death.

Apparently that was when Light became Kira again.

To Aizawa at least, that was when Light had truly died.

He heard a car roll up. Matsuda stepped out and joined Aizawa next to the three graves.

Next came Ide. Then Sachiko and Sayu Yagami.

Finally, a limousine pulled up.

A boy wearing a mask and dressed in loose white pajamas stepped out. Gevanni, Rester, and Lidner flanked him.

The boy approached Sayu and Sachiko.

"Hello. I am Near" he said, removing his mask.

"I offer to you my sincere condolences".

The three stood in awkward silence.

Then, with a _SMACK, _Sayu slapped Near across the face.

He staggered back, falling over. The members of the SPK started to approach but Near waved them off.

"I deserved that. It is undoubtedly my fault that Light Yagami is dead"

Sayu started crying softly.

"No."

Near look up, surprised.

Looking at the ground with closed eyes, Sayu sniffled, "You did the right thing."

Near stood and respectfully said, "I'm sorry"

He walked over to the grave where the Task Force was waiting with the SPK members.

There was no procession. No service. The sole event of notice at the funeral was Sayu Yagami laying a single crimson rose on the grave.

The attendees dispersed over time. First went the Yagamis. Then Ide and Aizawa. Matsuda was the last member of Light Yagami's funeral to leave. But once Matsuda left, Near and the SPK members were not attending the funeral of Kira anymore.

They were paying their respects to the two grades beside his.

First Near walked to the furthest grave in the row, two graves down from Light's.

It had no name on it.

"Gevanni"

"Yes, sir"

Gevanni was always a very efficient person. He had copied the entirety of Mikami's Death Note in one night, in his exact handwriting. So it wasn't long before Gevanni finally stepped away from the grave, pocketing his chisel and hammer and admiring his handiwork.

The grave now read:

_Mihael Keehl_

_12/13/1989 – 1/26/2010_

_Ally_

Near briefly bowed his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate, which he then laid on the grave.

Near then walked to the grave in the middle, although Lidner stayed at Mello's grave.

"Gevanni."

Gevanni now came over to Near, unsure of what he wanted.

Near reached into his shirt and pulled out what he understood to be the original Death Note of the Shinigami Rem.

He flipped to the last used page and saw a single name.

"Please write this name and the lifespan of this person on the grave."

Gevanni nodded somberly.

When he had finished, the entire SPK was there to admire his work.

_L Lawliet_

_10/31/1979 – 11/05/2004_

_Mentor, Leader, Friend_

Near laid his mask on the grave.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a short time.

"Rester, please pass me the other notebook."

Rester pulled it out of his bag and passed it to Near.

Near took out a lighter and struck a flame.

"This is the true end of Kira" said Near.

He lit both Death Notes, and placed one on L's grave, and the other on Light's.

"We won" Near said inaudibly.

He started walking back towards the limousine. "Let's go."

They entered the limousine and drove away.

"Lidner" said Near, while picking up an action figure from the floor of the limo.

"Yes Near?" Lidner replied, looking back at him.

"Make arrangements for me to travel to London. I will need you to escort me on the flight over."

"Then I will release you all from service in the SPK".

The remaining three members of the SPK all stared at Near, shocked.

Near simply stared, surprised, back at them. "The Kira investigation is solved. There is no logical point in keeping around a Special Provision for Kira when Kira no longer exists."

They all sat for a while in stunned silence from Near's remarks.

Then, Rester spoke up, "With all due respect, Near, we aren't going anywhere."

Near looked up, surprised.

"As L, you can't just take on all the world's unsolved cases alone" remarked Gevanni.

Near looked puzzled. "The original L did. Why shouldn't I?"

"That may be so, but even you can't admit" said Lidner.

"When L was leading the task force, he was happier than he had ever been."

Near glanced around at all of the members of his team.

"Even Mello functioned better with people backing him", Lidner added.

Near pondered this in silence for quite a while.

"All right"

The SPK members all looked up at him due to his sudden response. Lidner gave a slight smile.

The limousine kept driving underneath the red sky.

Back at the cemetery, there now were two piles of smoking ashes on two graves, right next to each other.

The smoke of the ashes appeared to be intertwining.

If anyone were there, they would have compared the sight to a chain.

* * *

**Man, writing actually takes effort. **

**I tried to make this chapter longer, but seeing as I won't in the foreseeable future be adding three chapters per day to what I plan to be a fairly short story, I feel like I made up for my laziness. REVIEW THIS!**


End file.
